


Through the Years

by jessx0418



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sad Ending, Shorts put together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry through the years of their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Years

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I suck at descriptions. Basically it's a bunch of shorts put together to create a story. ....if that makes sense

“Hi I’m Harry.”  
  
Louis looked the man, really boy, up and down. He took in the curly brown hair, the plump red lips, the green eyes, and the dimples and scoffed.

“How old are you?”

“Old enough.” Harry replied.

Louis shook his head and turned back to the bar. He grabbed his drink and placed it up to his lips, finishing it.

“Buy you a drink?”

Louis looked over his shoulder to see Harry still standing there, grin on his face. Louis set down his glass and licked his lips.

“Sure, Harry. Buy me a drink.”

 

**

 

Harry looked out the window of the restaurant watching the people walk to and from the park across the street. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and smiled.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Hi.” Louis replied as he sat across from him. “Sorry I’m late.”  
  
“It’s okay.”

“Did you order yet?”  
  
“Nope. Was waiting on you.”

Louis nodded as he looked at the menu. After the waitress came and took their order, Harry turned to Louis.

“So.”  
  
“So?” Louis replied.

“This is our first date.” Harry grinned.

“So it is.”

“I don’t know what we don’t already know about each other. I mean, I already blew you in the club bathroom.”

“You’re so vulgar.”

“And you love it.”

Louis shook his head, taking a sip of his water. “You’re the one that wanted a proper date.”

“I know.”  
  
“So tell me, Harry, for real this time. How old are you?”  
  
“Seventeen.”  
  
Louis stared at him before sighing and shaking his head. “You know you can get me in a lot of trouble.”  
  
“You’re only five years older than me.”  
  
“Not everyone is going to see it that way.” Louis leaned over the table. “You’re not even legal yet.” He said softly.

“It won’t be long.” Louis sat back. “I like you, Louis, and I know you like me too.” Louis didn’t say anything. “Fine. You want to end this. I’ll leave.”

Harry got up to leave, only stopping when he felt a hand on his wrist. He turned to look at Louis.

“Don’t go.” Harry sat back down and looked at Louis expectantly. “I do like you, okay? More than I probably should. Just, don’t go.”

So Harry stayed.

 

**

 

Louis looked down at Harry, panting against his lips. He kissed him again.

“You’re sure?”

Harry nodded. Louis searched his eyes one more time before connecting their bodies. Harry moaned softly as Louis continued to kiss him. Their bodies rocked together, their souls connected as their bodies moved as one. They didn’t take their eyes off of each other until their worlds exploded.

Louis collapsed next to Harry and Harry turned, snuggling into Louis side. He smiled as his eyes slipped closed, exhausted. He couldn’t of asked for a better first time.

 

**

 

 

“Louis!”

“What?”

“Did you pack my underwear?”

“No Harry you were supposed to pack your stuff.”  
  
Harry came out of his room and looked at Louis. “But you helped.”  
  
“But I didn’t pack your underwear.”  
  
Harry frowned and went back into his room. He searched through some of the boxes that hadn’t been taped yet. “Aha!”  
  
“Find it?” Louis asked as he walked into his room.

“Yep.”

“Good. Put some on.”

“What? You don’t like it when I’m naked?” Harry asked with a smug grin.

Louis rolled his eyes. “You know I do but your mom’s going to be home any minute.”

“Okay, okay.” Harry replied slipping on some underwear. He went through another box where his jeans and shirts were.

“Really, Harry, did you just throw everything into boxes?”

“Yep.” Harry replied as he put on jeans and a band tee.

Louis shook his head. “What am I gonna do with you?”  
  
Harry walked up to him, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. “Love me forever.” He grinned.

Louis leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You know I do.”

“Boys! Are you here?” Anne called from downstairs.

“Up here, mom!” Harry shouted back.

Harry let go of Louis as his mom appeared at the door with a frown.

“Mom.” Harry said, walking up and hugging her. “I’m only going to be across town.”

“I know but my baby is leaving me.” Anne replied.

“I’ll come visit.”

“You better.” She said before letting him go. “And you.” She said, pointing at Louis. “You take care of my boy.”  
  
“I will.” Louis said with a smile.

“Got everything packed?”  Anne asked.

“I think so.” Harry said.

“I’ll help you load everything into the car.”

 A few hours later, after all the boxes were unpacked, Harry looked at Louis with a grin. 

“It’s official. We live together.” Harry said, wrapping his arms around Louis.

“We do.” Louis replied, kissing him.

“We should christen the place.” Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Louis chuckled and kissed him again. “To the bedroom!” He said, bending down and lifting Harry over his shoulder.  
  
Harry’s laughter echoed off the walls as Louis took him to their room.

 

**

 

Louis stood there, dumbfounded as the door slammed shut. He didn’t even know what had happened, what they had argued about. But before he had known it there had been lots of screaming and yelling, things being thrown, and tears. It was their first real fight and Louis hated it.

Now Louis was left in the apartment by himself. Harry had stormed out leaving Louis in the middle of their living room, staring at the door. He didn’t know if he should run after him. He didn’t even remember what they were fighting about, but now here he was, alone.

Louis walked to the freezer, grabbing the bottle of tequila and set it down on the table. He grabbed a shot glass and poured himself a shot, taking it quickly. And another. And another.

Somewhere in the distance he swears he heard a phone ring but he ignored it. He finished the bottle of tequila and went into the bathroom, puking his guts out. He looked at his reflection in the mirror as he rinsed his mouth out before heading back out into the living room.

He froze when he saw Harry standing there, arms wrapped around himself, tears streaming down his face. Harry looked down at the carpet and sniffled.

“I didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

Louis crossed the living room, pulling Harry into his arms and holding him tightly. Harry sniffled against his shoulder holding on as tightly as he could.

“You reek of alcohol.” Harry mumbled against his shoulder.

“I know.” Louis replied.

Harry pulled back to look at Louis and Louis wiped at his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said.

Louis shook his head. “No I’m sorry.”

Harry wrapped himself around Louis again. They stayed that way for a while before Louis spoke.

“Want to go to bed?”

Harry nodded and followed him into their bedroom. They changed and climbed into bed, looking at each other.

“I don’t remember why we were fighting.” Harry mumbled.

“Me either.” Louis chuckled. “I think it started with money.”

Harry sighed and nodded. He moved until he was in Louis’ arms.

“Tomorrow we should come up with a spending plan.” He mumbled into Louis shirt.

Louis kissed the top of his head. “You’re a smart boy.”

“’S why you love me.” Harry mumbled.

 Louis smiled, moving them so they were lying down. “It’s one of the many reasons why I love you.” He whispered but it went unnoticed by Harry who was already fast asleep.

 

**

 

Louis looked himself over in the mirror. He finished buttoning up his shirt before tucking it into his pants. He fixed his hair in the mirror as Harry came out of the bathroom.

“Damn.” He said.

Louis turned to look at him with a smile.

“Thanks babe. Get dressed, we’re going to miss our reservation.”

“I’m going, I’m going. But how am I supposed to concentrate when you look like that?”  
  
Louis chuckled. “Try.”

Harry finally got dressed and followed Louis out of their apartment to the car. They climbed in and Louis smiled when Harry reached for his hand.

“So where are we going?” Harry asked as Louis started the car.

“You’ll see.”

Harry sighed. “You know I don’t like surprises.”

“Well you’re going to have to learn to start liking them.”  
  
“You’ve said that for years now.”  
  
“And you still tell me you don’t like surprises.”

Harry rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. He sat up suddenly and turned to Louis with wide eyes.

“La Pezza?” He exclaimed. Louis just smiled. “You brought me to where we had our first date?”

“I did.” Louis said as he parked. “Shall we?”

 

 

After dinner, Louis took Harry through a stroll in the park. Harry looked down and frowned curiously when he saw rose petals. They followed them to the lake where white lights hung in the trees and candles surrounded a gazebo overlooking the lake.

“This is so gorgeous.” Harry breathed. He turned to look at Louis and gasped when he saw him down on one knee. “Lou.” He said, tears in his eyes.

“Harry, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never thought the boy in the bar would become the man of my dreams. I love you more than anything and these past two years have been the best of my life and I want to spend the rest of my days with you beside me. Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?” Louis pulled a box out of his pocket and with shaking hands, opened it.

Harry looked at the box, to Louis, and back to the box tears in his eyes. He blinked a few times before realizing he hadn’t answered.

“Yes, Louis, God yes!” He exclaimed.

Louis grinned and pulled the ring out of the box, putting it on Harry’s left ring finger. Just as they kissed and hugged, there was clapping behind them. Harry turned to see all their families and friends standing there, smiling happily at them. 

“You all set me up!” Harry exclaimed as everyone laughed.

Louis smiled and kissed him again.

“I love you, fiancée.”

Harry grinned. He was a fiancée and he was marrying the man of his dreams. “I love you too, fiancée.”

 

**

 

“I can’t do this.”  
  
“Harry, yes you can.” Anne said calmly as she walked up, smoothing out Harry’s tux.

“No I can’t, mom. What if he decides he doesn’t love me anymore? What if down the road he leaves me?”

“Honey, you can’t think like that. It’s natural to feel that way, but Louis loves you so much there’s no way you ever have to worry about that.”  
  
“But how do you know, mom?”  
  
Anne turned Harry to look at her. “You have to have faith. You have to believe in you and Louis and your love.”  
  
Harry leaned his forehead against Anne’s and sighed softly. “I do believe in us.” He said softly.

“Than that’s what you put your faith in. It will all work out in the end.”

Harry took a deep breath as there was a knock at the door.

“You ready?” Anne asked.

Harry took another deep breath. “Yes.”

Anne placed her arm in Harry’s as they headed out the door and towards the hall. She looked at Harry and sighed happily.

“My baby’s getting married.” 

Harry smiled at her. “I’m getting married.” He said.

She placed her hand on his cheek before dropping it as the doors opened. She walked her son to his soon to be husband and looked at Harry one last time knowing her little boy was officially not so little anymore.

 

**

 

“Harry! We’re going to be late!” Louis exclaimed.

“I’m coming!” Harry called from upstairs.

Louis sighed and turned his head smiling at the green eyes that looked back at him.

“Your daddy is always late.”

“Daddy, daddy.” The little one giggled. Louis smiled at her.

“Poppa!”

Louis turned to look at his other daughter.

“What’s wrong, Mickey?”

“I can’t find Dolly.” She said, tears welling up in her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered and Louis knew she was close to tears.

“Okay, sweetie, we’ll find her, okay?” Mikaylah nodded.

Louis walked towards the living room when a boy jumped out, pointing a toy gun at him.

“Pow, pow!”

“Aaron have you seen Mickey’s doll?”

“No.” He replied, dropping his arms.

Harry came downstairs then fixing his watch.

“Daddy!” Mikaylah exclaimed, running up to him.

“What’s wrong, princess?” Harry asked, picking her up and kissing her cheek.

“I can’t find Dolly.” She said, rubbing at her eyes.

“We’ll find her. Where did you leave her last?”

“I don’t know.” Mikaylah whined.

“Don’t whine, Mick. She’s gotta be around here somewhere.” Louis said.

“We’ll find her.” Harry promised, rubbing her back.

“Where’s Brent?” Louis asked.

“Still upstairs.” Aaron said.

“Go get your brother, please.”

Aaron nodded and ran towards the stairs. “Brent! Come downstairs!” He shouted as he ran up to the bedroom.

Louis went into the kitchen and picked up their youngest out of the high chair. He kissed her head before setting her down on the floor.

“Where you going Kenz?” He asked, chasing after her. Mackenzie giggled as she waddled into the living room.

“Well hi little lady.” Harry chuckled as Mackenzie walked up to him.

“Daddy!” She exclaimed.

“Daddy, my Dolly!” Mikaylah whined.

“We’ll find her, princess.” Harry promised.

“Mickey.”

Mikaylah turned her head to see Louis holding her doll.

“Dolly!” She exclaimed, squirming in her father’s grasp.

Harry put her down and she ran to Louis.

“Say thank you to poppa.” Harry said.

“Thank you poppa.” Mikaylah said.

“Welcome, baby.”

“We should get going.” Louis said to Harry.

 

After putting the kids to bed, Harry and Louis retired to their room, exhausted.

“God I’m so tired.” Louis said with a sigh. He turned when Harry didn’t respond to see him tracing a pattern on their bedspread. “You alright, love?”

“Mmhmm.” Harry replied, still not looking up.

“What’s wrong babe?”

Harry looked up at Louis. “I want another.”

“Harry-“

“Lou, Kenzie’s not a baby anymore. She’s almost two. And Mick is four and Aaron and Brent are almost seven.”

“Harry,” Louis sighed, “I know you love them in the baby stage but they do grow up.”  
  
“I know that.” Harry said annoyed. He turned so his back was to Louis.

Louis sighed and ran his hand over his face. He always knew Harry wanted a big family but after four kids, he thought Harry would be happy.

“Alright Harry.” Harry turned over, a hopeful look on his face. “One more. No more after that.”

Harry grinned, throwing himself into Louis’ arms. “You mean it?”  
  
“I mean it.”  
  
“So I can stop taking my birth control?” Louis nodded. “Oh! I love you so much!” He exclaimed, kissing Louis.

Louis smiled as he held Harry tightly. He would do anything to keep Harry happy.

 

**

 

An aged hand reached for the one in bed, holding tightly. It was quiet in the room, the only sound was the beeping of a machine.

A small knock on the door interrupted the silence as five people walked into the room.

“Hey pop.” They said softly.

Louis looked up, his blue eyes dull, his hair greyed and thinning. He smiled slightly at his children.

“How is he?” Brent asked.

“Not any better.” Louis replied.

The girls took turns hugging Louis before going to the bed.

“Hey daddy.” Mackenzie whispered before kissing his forehead.

“What are they saying?” Mikaylah asked as they sat down around the room.

“He doesn’t have much longer.”

The room was quiet as the children tried to control their emotions. Louis turned to the bed, taking Harry’s hand back in his.

The kids sat with their father until visiting hours were over. They kissed Louis and Harry goodbye before leaving. They looked at their parents one more time before leaving, a heavy feeling in their hearts.

Louis watched Harry sleep, rubbing his thumb along the side of his hand. Every moment of his and Harry’s lives together flashed before his eyes as the tears came. He wiped at them and sniffled as he looked at his husband.

“Harry, I love you more than everything. 61 years together has been the most incredible time of my life. Thank you for giving me so many amazing times and five wonderful children who have given us 12 amazing grandchildren. I love you my love. If you can’t hold on anymore, don’t. I will always love you and remember you.”

Louis leaned over the bed to kiss his forehead. He ran his hand over Harry’s greyed, still curly, hair before climbing into bed with him. He put his arm over Harry’s and clasped their hands together as he closed his eyes.

“Hi I’m Harry.” Was the last thing Louis thought.

 

 

Neither of them woke up.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are as lovely as you all xx
> 
>  
> 
> I also just got a Twitter! Come talk to me! :) http://twitter.com/jessx0418


End file.
